Seina Yamada
Seina Yamada Jurai (山田 西南, Yamada Seina) is the main character of the ''Tenchi Muyo'' OVA spinoff, Tenchi Muyo! GXP. Due to being "blessed" with the worst luck in the universe, a series of mishaps happen that lead Seina into joining the GP. He quickly becomes captain of his own ship and is on his way to many adventures throughout the galaxy. __TOC__ Tenchi Muyo! GXP Seina Yamada is a 15 year old boy at the beginning of the series. He is lifelong friends with Tenchi, Kiriko, and Kiriko's brother Kai. Before joining the Galaxy Police, Seina lived on Earth with his parents who run a small grocery. Aside from Tenchi, Kiriko, and Kai, Seina has very few friends; mostly because he has what seems to be the worst luck in the universe. Minor disasters often occur in his presence, and anyone near him stays a good distance away from him. Seina's usual (lack of) luck almost ends when a spaceship nearly crashlands on his head at the Masaki residence. Its driver, the beautiful Galaxy Police Detective Second Class Amane, had meant to present Tenchi a pamphlet for joining the Galaxy Police, but mistakenly offers Seina the application instead, under the impression that Tenchi was training the boy. His family persuades him - via forcibly nabbing his signature and thumb print - to fill out the application, with the hope that Seina would win a prize. When he wakes from sleep for the night, he finds himself aboard a spaceship, recruited to be the newest member of the G.P. Academy. He also meets Mitoto, the ditzy mother of Mihoshi and cleaning lady extraordinaire, before discovering his friend Kiriko is also a GP officer. From there, Seina is thrown into a plan to stop the Daluma pirate guild from taking over the galaxy. Initially, Seina's entrance into the GP was being fought against because he is apart of an underdeveloped planet (Earth), though he had the extremely helpful backing of galactic political figure Seto (aka the "Devil Princess of Jurai"), who took an instant interest in the boy. Lady Seto's interest in Seina comes from the fact that his luck attracted a large fleet of space pirates whom the GP were able to capture after dodging arrest for years. Seina also gained the backing of GP Board Director Airi. Initially, Kiriko is dead set against Seina staying with the GP out of her protectiveness for the boy, though she eventually relents while still being cautious with Seina remaining in space. When Seina's bad luck was found to have an effect of attracting space pirates, the G.P. capitalized on it by placing Seina in command of one of the Decoy Fleet's newest ships, the Kamidake (which included systems designed by Tenchi's sister Tennyo). However, when the ship was irreparably damaged as a result of an encounter with space pirate Tarant Shank, Lady Seto then presented Seina with a ship designed by the greatest scientist in the universe, Washu, which was named the Kamidake II by Seina. The ship consists of the main ship body and a "cabbit" (cat/rabbit-like creature who acts as a biological computer unit) similar to the legendary Ryo-Ohki, named Fuku by Seina, meaning good luck, the complete opposite of Seina. Later, the ship became a hybrid, when under Lady Seto's supervision, it was fused together with Kiriko's second generation Juraian Royal Tree Mizuki (enabling it to generate Light Hawk Wings for protection). The main pod, which houses the royal tree in a Juraian Royal Tree ship, was used for the fusion. Much like Tenchi, all of the girls in Seina's new out-of-this-world life; Amane, Kiriko, child-like high priestess Neju, and gentle former space pirate Ryoko, all fall for Seina and fight for his attention and heart. Kiriko's love for Seina comes out in the open after basically having a hand in raising him, though at times she feels inadequate to the other girls; Amane, in the beginning, used Seina as the butt of her jokes, and used her sex appeal to play pranks on him and to push Kiriko and Erma's (who was really Ryoko in disguise) buttons, but gradually gained true feelings for him. Ryoko, a noble and infamous space pirate, also fell in love with Seina after running into him again and again throughout space because of his magnetic attraction to space pirates. After the Daluma Guild situation, Ryoko quit being a pirate and vowed to serve Seina for the rest of her days and was allowed to join the G.P. and the crew of the Kamidake; Neju, a 2000 year old high priestess (though she resembles a 10 year old girl), considers Seina her big brother and challenges the other girls for his attention. She continuously claims that she intends to marry Seina when she "grows up." Being that she is a target for kidnapping and assassination, it was decided that she would join the G.P. Academy and train aboard the Kamidake under Seina. Battles with pirates and resulting revelations During the time Seina commanded the Kamidake and Kamidake II, he was earning an equivalent to a fleet commander's salary. However, because he was still a cadet, that money was kept in a special account until he graduated and was given what he would normally earn. The interest the money accumulated, however, was forwarded to his family on Earth. It was so much money that the Yamada family used it to build a huge new home, as well as building a huge supermarket in place of their small grocery. While Seina was visiting Tenchi back on Earth, Amane, Kiriko, Ryoko Balta, and Neju, who was visiting at the time, worked at the Yamadas' supermarket, where they were worked until exhausted. It was later in the series when Seina, who was trying to rescue Fuku from rogue elements of the Galaxy Army, was found by a tribe of Wau, who mistake him for their savior and threw him into an ancient mecha (which bears a striking resemblance to Zinv of Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'). Somehow, Seina was able to activate the mecha, which he used to save not only Fuku, but also cabbit clones made from Fuku's cells by Tarant, who had allied himself with the rogue G.A. faction. Angered by this, Seina fought Shank and his allies. But in doing this, the mecha was able to integrate itself to the Kamidake II, which was captured with Fuku. And even more startling, the mecha formed Light Hawk Wings, which are usually generated by the Juraian Royal Treeships, even though it was not bonded with Mizuki. Afterward, it was revealed by Emperor Azusa, Empresses Funaho and Misaki that the mecha has as its power source, a first generation Jurai Royal Tree seed, with the seed bonding itself with Seina. As a result, Seina is now third-in-line to the Jurai throne, behind Prince Yosho (Tenchi's grandpa) and Tenchi. Thus, a marriage between Seina, Amane, Kiriko, Ryoko, and Neju was arranged for political reasons. Seina is initially very disposed against what he thinks is an attempt to force the girls into marrying him, but is later persuaded otherwise after he learns that they are doing so out of their own free wills. However, before the ceremony could begin, two incidents occurred. First, Shank broke into Seina's dressing room, hoping to kill the boy. Luckily, Shank's impatience gets the best of him and Seina was able to subdue him. Also, Seto's ladies-in-waiting - Gyokuren, Hakuren, Karen, and Suiren - who were actually agents of the Renza Federation seeking to use Seina's abilities to rid their home from marauding pirates, kidnapped Seina into their small ship, and began to molest him in a public broadcast to ensure their non-Galactic Union organization's survival. As a result, the four are included into the marriage, or at least the crew of the Kamidake II, as it patrols for pirates and illegal activities in space. Kajishima Novels Masaki Kajishima (original creator of Tenchi Muyo!) wasn't entirely pleased with the work done on GXP. As such, he began writing the GXP story in novel form. The novels are canon and Seina seems unchanged. The novels follow the story closely with the only exception that the novels go more in depth than the anime. It is revealed in much more detail through the novels that Seina is indeed the reincarnation of Dual!'s protagonist Yotsuga Kazuki. The idol he found and then fused with the Kamidake II is the same Zinv as the one at the ending of Dual! thus making their chance encounter a "reunion" of sorts. It's also a fact that by the end of the GXP novels and the beginning of the Paradise Wars novels that the reincarnations of Mitsuki, Mitsuki Rara, D, and Yayoi Schwael--all of whom are the heroines of the Dual! series that compose Kazuki's circle of love interests, are all able to reunite with Seina/Kazuki now bearing cabbit bodies (of which Fuku was revealed to be Yayoi's reincarnation). Considering the fact that Fuku/Yayoi has a revealed concept art of a mature humanoid form similar to Ryoko's(Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki's), there is little to no speculation that the author/Kajishima implies that the four cabbits (Mitsuki/Miki Steinbeck, Mitsuki Rara, D, and Yayoi) will eventually have humanoid forms that will look the same as their Dual! counterparts. And, judging by the fact that all four cabbits have been seen with Seina in Paradise Wars, it can be surmised that all four (or three if Fuku/Yayoi was already considered to be included) will become part of Seina's wives/family of wives seeing as he technically did marry Fuku along with Kiriko and the others and at that time there were already clones of Fuku which Seina took with him and all of which responded to him when he bonded Zinv with the Kamidake II. As of 2016, Feb 18, a rough translation summarization of the GXP novels Volume 1-12 by akiracql (twitter) give more detail into who are the women that come to be in a relationship with Seina and their belonging to a chart by Washu that shows the people whom when paired with Seina, are able to cancel out his bad luck into good luck (this chart was made by Washu as-of their loss to the Good Luck Fleet by Tennan Seiryo so it definitely needs updating on the later chapters). The chart shows: ' Washu examines Seina's probability correction, A list above shows who correct Seina's bad luck. X are not yet known.' ---As written on the translation summary. Considering that the novels are the canon material, it's pretty much implied by series creator Kajishima Masaki that at least by Volume 12 (this volume ends at the arc where Seina goes to rescue Fuku and the Kamidake II from being stolen by Tarant Shank's allies within the Galaxy Army), Seina will have 20 women (of which the X are still not directly named) who have feelings for him and whom he will probably marry. This is among many other important story factors have been left out or changed from the anime. To clarify a few of the women listed: Tsukiko Masaki - Kiriko's mother. She can be seen talking to Tenchi in the first episode of the Ryo-Ohki Dai Yon-ki OVAs. She looks like Kiriko with a tied-up hairstyle and a different hair color. She has some sort of important connection with Seina other than being Kiriko's mother that was never explored in the anime. Mikami Kuramitsu - As seen on the Ryo-Ohki Dai Yon-ki OVA, instead of the usual old lady we saw her as on the GXP anime, she is actually young in appearance (which was also seen on the novels). Kagami-Seto - She and the Kamiki Seto Jurai character have some sort of existence relationship which is more explored/divulged in the novels (so as not to spoil). Kirche - She is an AI with an astral form (possibly the Washu's explanation for the "in-universe" equivalent of a soul) that plays an important role in the story. NOTE: She resides within NB and the NB on the anime is non-canon. Ringo Tatsuki - Another important character that was left out on the anime.Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP Category:Idol Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters